The Pickup Line
by gayfic33
Summary: You are the new kid (male) and Billy Marlin invites you for a secret midnight meeting in his car.


The town of Greendale is a very close-knit community that rarely accepts new people. I, having just moved to town, have been quite alone. My mom is busy at her new job all day and night. School hasn't started yet, so I haven't had much of a chance to meet kids my age. But today I've decided I'm going to go out into town and meet people, no matter how hard it may be. I'm very shy, so this could get rough. With the sun up and the day looking near perfect, I decide to walk into town.

I walk into Mr. Cerberus' book store. As I go through the aisles, looking at book after book, I notice no one but me is actually in here. I hear the ring of the bell from the door and look over, but can't see the door. As I look back down at the book I'm holding I begin hearing some laughter, sounds like three guys. When I notice the three guys walking into my book aisle I look up.

"Look at this dork." The guy in the middle, tall and beyond handsome with sandy blonde hair and wearing a lettermen's jacket.

"Yeah." The guy to his left smirks.

"Reading a book." The guy to his right chimes in.

"You do realize it's summer, right?" The middle guy says, taking a step closer to me.

"What does the season have to do with reading? Can you not read during the summer?" I smirk at him before putting the book back on the shelf and turning around to walk away.

"Loser." I can hear one of the other guys say.

As I walk down another aisle I hear the store door open, the guys leaving. But then it opens almost immediately after. As I put the book in my hands down I see that same blonde guy just a foot away from me and smiling.

"You must be new in town. Let me show you around my bed."

"Sure." I blurt out without thinking, just staring at his gorgeous head of hair.

"Really? That worked?" He seems shocked.

"Yeah. When and where?" I move the book in my hand down to cover my growing bulge.

"Um… yeah… 6582 Pepperdine Lane… um… midnight."

"Great. I'll be there." He still looks shocked.

"Just don't knock on the door, I'll meet you outside."

"Perfect." He begins turning around to walk out. "Oh… I'm Y/N by the way."

"Oh… I'm Billy." He shines this cute little smile.

Billy walks out of the store and I can finally breathe. My heart is pounding as I run out of the store and home. The second I get home I begin looking Billy up. I look up so much that I feel like I've known him my whole life. I focus so much on it, that midnight comes around quicker than expected.

With only ten minutes until I'm supposed to meet Billy I rush to get changed into some of my nicer clothes. Nice, but not too nice. I grab my bike and rush over to his house. I make it there a minute after midnight. His house is large and pitch black. Before I know it, the front door opens up slowly and out walks Billy, looking the same as before.

"Hey." Billy looks nervous, probably not as much as me though.

"Hey."

"I parked my car around the corner."

"Okay."

We begin walking side by side down the sidewalk. The full moon is beaming on us. The air is slightly chilly, but my heart is beating fast enough to warm me up. I notice Billy looking over to me.

"So… you play football?" I ask Billy.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Your jacket." We both laugh.

Our hands slide into each other, the touch flipping my insides.

"Here," Billy says as we turn the corner and walk up to a nice car.

We get into the car and things get awkward again as Billy turns the car on.

"So where are we going?" I ask, not really caring.

"There's a spot I've heard about a lot. It's above the town."

"Cool."

We drive off. A couple of minutes later we park on top of this cliff with a beautiful view of Greendale. Billy turns the car off and turns to me. When our eyes meet something triggers between the two of us. We both move forward and begin kissing. I slide my fingers into his hair, it's crunchier than I expected.

"Suck me," I say as we stop kissing, Billy looking shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Billy leans his head down and begins unzipping my pants.

Billy doesn't hesitate before taking my penis into his mouth. It is like a thousand fireworks are exploding inside my body as Billy licks my shaft and his lips touch my balls. I can't tell whether or not Billy is a pro or amateur as he sucks on my penis.

"Wow." I moan out as a feel myself pre-cum, his tongue cupping my balls.

"You taste like pineapple," Billy says as he stops for a breath of air.

"I want to finish in your ass." I watch as Billy's face goes from complete and utter shock and terror then switch to pure joy.

"Of course." Billy takes a deep breathe in before returning to his seat.

Billy throws his jacket off and into the backseat. He flings his belt off, the belt almost whipping me in the face. I am amazed by the size of Billy's penis as he hops onto my lap, it's large… very very very large. He takes a deep and meaningful breath in before moving up and letting my penis into his ass.

"FUCK!" Billy shout slowly and loudly as my penis slides into his ass.

"It's okay…" I quietly try to calm him down by grabbing his penis that is sticking in my face.

I begin massaging his penis as he slowly begins to move himself up and down, getting faster and more comfortable with each movement.

Five minutes later…

The car is steaming. The windows have a thick layer of steam blocking all vision from the outside in and vice-versa. By now Billy is loving my penis in him and is going at his fastest speed. I watch as he moves up and down, sweat flinging off him. I watch as the curly blonde locks on his hair fly into the air and back down onto his forehead. I've also been jerking off his penis, and he has surprisingly not exploded yet, even though his face is telling me he is holding it in.

It's as if our bodies have synced up because approximately two minutes later my penis explodes in Billy's ass at the same time Billy's penis explodes onto my face.

"Yes!" We both shout in unison.

Billy slows down and finishes just as I finish. He moves up and back into his seat.

"Wow!" Billy shouts, running his hands through his hair. "That was amazing!" Billy turns to me and grabs me by the back of my hair, turning my face to him and begins kissing me.

"You're amazing Billy." I say as we stop kissing.

"I know." Billy takes his shirt off and wipes some of the cum off my face.

"Wait. I want to taste it." I wipe some cum off with my finger and taste it. "Wow."

"You know, it's better when it's fresh and warm."

"Really? I think I remember hearing about that." Billy bites his bottom lip.

I lunge over the center of the car and begin kissing Billy. But before I can move down I begin hearing a knocking on the car window. I immediately jump back into my seat. And notice a light trying to shine through the foggy window on Billy's side.

"Oh my god," Billy whispers, his voice shaking with fear.

"What? What do we do?" I'm scared it's the cops.

"Get in the back." Another louder and more frantic knock on the window freaks us out.

I jump into the back seat as quickly and quietly as possible. I cover myself with everything I can from his backseat and take a deep breathe in. I hear the window slide open.

"Billy!" The sound of a familiar guy shouts.

"What are you doing here?" It's his friends.

"Nothing." Billy sounds off.

"Um… man… where are your pants?" I can feel the tension in the car more than the fog.

"Well… I… um…" I'm praying to god Billy is smart enough to come up with some excuse. "I have a… someone… in the back…" Billy whispers.

"Really?" One of his friends says.

"Yeah." Billy is sticking with it. "Yeah…" He whispers. "Now could you go… we need to finish."

"Yeah man! Of course!" One of his friends says.

"Nice job bro!" I hear a high five. "Tell us everything tomorrow."

"Of course," Billy says before rolling the window up. "Wait, they can see through the window."

"Now?"

"Yeah, they're gone."

I jump out from the back, pulling my head over Billy's shoulder. We just look at each other and begin laughing.

"I think we're done tonight," I say as I jump back up into the passenger seat.

"Really? I could keep going." Billy is smiling, placing his hand on my leg.

"Haha. How 'bout you come to my place tomorrow. My mom will be gone and we can do this properly… on a bed."

"And in a shower?" Billy smiles.

"And in a shower, if I can do one thing."

"Sure. What? Anything!" Billy is excited as I reach over to him and whisper something into his ear. "Yes! Of course! Definitely! Absolutely! What time?"

"Nine."

"Perfect."

"Perfect."


End file.
